It Affects the Team
by Oct8Yam109
Summary: Sasuke's attitude towards his teammates causes Naruto's dark side to appear. Nobody notices until Dark Naruto's personality shows itself. Sasuke leaves the village and Naruto goes after him, but it isn't the only struggle. (Up for Adoption!)
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone intensely down on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The intense heat caused most citizens to stay in their cooler houses or shops. Among the few brave souls outside was a certain blond boy in orange pants and a white shirt with a red spiral on the front. Naruto dragged his feet as he trudged down the streets. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

'Why is it so freaking hot out today,' Naruto whined internally, 'I could have waited to see Sakura tomorrow, it's too late now though.' Naruto let out a heavy breath, why couldn't he think of these things before he did something.

(=^.^=) Naruto Uzumaki (=^.^=)

"Is there anything you wanna eat Sasuke?" Sakura asked from her stool next to Sasuke's bedside. Sasuke stared at the white sheet on the bed lost in thought.

'Am I really undeserving of the Uchiha name?' Sasuke wondered, 'Of course not! If that's true, why do I have this growing doubt?' His fists tightly clenched the snow coloured blanket. 'This is all that idiot's fault! Did he come in the picture just to mess with me?' Sasuke growled while biting the inside of his cheek.

'What are you thinking about Sasuke? And why are you so scared to tell me? Is it because you think it's a weakness to talk about your feelings,' Sakura wondered. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had, but shook it off for the time being.

In an attempt to clear her mind Sakura stood up and commented, "I'll just go grab something." Sakura exited the room and gently closed the door. She slowly walked down the hall with one thought floating around her thoughts, 'Does Sasuke even like it here in the village?'

As soon as he heard Sakura's steps fade away, Sasuke fell back on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head with a scowl.

'Why does that idiot interest Itachi?' Sasuke growled angrily, 'What's so special about a deadlast loser? Is it because he has some kind of special bloodline, or maybe Itachi wants to use that idiot against me. Either way, I'll just have to rid Itachi the chance of getting Naruto." An evil smirk crept onto Sasuke face, all he had to do was kill Naruto and that annoying problem would permanently fade.

Footsteps echoed down the unoccupied hallway. Sasuke awoke from his nap, blinking away his fuzzy vision. He sat up suddenly and looked over to the door as he heard Naruto yell.

"Yo Sakura! I made it!" A scowl overtook the blank expression on Sasuke's face.

'Why did Naruto have to come? He's the last person I want to see,' Sasuke hissed. Sakura and Naruto soon entered the room.

"I hope apples are okay. I wasn't really sure what to get," Sakura informed the raven haired boy as she sat on the stool with a brown paper bag in hand. Sakura and Naruto had started a conversation that Sasuke chose ignored.

'Compared to him it looks like I did absolutely nothing,'Sasuke grumbled.

*(Flashback)*

_A partially transformed Gaara got hit into the air by Naruto's Uzumaki 2K barrage and then got pummeled by thousands of Shadow Clones._

*(End of Flashback)*

The memory made Sasuke cringe in disgust. Naruto had been getting stronger at an alarming rate.

'Why am I so far behind! I've trained my ass off for years and that idiot overshadowed me in a couple months! It isn't fair!' Sasuke muttered.

*(Flashback)*

_Naruto had just summoned a giant toad._

_"Sakura, I swear I'll protect you!" Naruto affirmed as he stood on top of the toad's giant head._

*(New Flashback)*

_"Sasuke, I just wanted to thank you for protecting me from the sand," Sakura chirped leaning towards Sasuke with her arms behind her back. A nearby puddle reflected Sasuke._

_"I'm not the one who did," Sasuke muttered._

*(End of Flashback)*

'It was Naruto' rang through Sasuke's mind making him grimace in anger. Naruto twitched on the floor, obviously he had been hit by Sakura who was in the process of peeling an apple. The sound of the apple being peeled resounded through the now tranquil room as Itachi's words from a couple weeks earlier rang through Sasuke's mind.

"Here Sasuke, have some apple." Sasuke glared at the apple and slapped it away without a care. Naruto sprang up rubbing his head, where the plate and apples just hit him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around the room, 'I hope we aren't being attacked, that would suck.'

Sasuke glared at Naruto, the shadows on his face made him look kind of evil.

"Geeze Sasuke, you're such an ass!" Naruto growled. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto a couple times, inevitably ending on Sasuke.

'Wh-What's going on between these two?' Sakura thought, 'It's kinda creepy.'

"You… Idiot…," Sasuke started.

"My name's Naruto!"

"Doesn't matter to me… I have a request… no, make that a demand," Sasuke proclaimed, 'I like the sound of that… My Demand.' The tension in the room raised as Naruto and Sakura anxiously waited for Sasuke to continue.

"What is it," Naruto commented slowly.

'Be careful,' a calm, but dark, voice warned Naruto, 'Sasuke can't be trusted, he'll kill you without mercy.'

"Fight me or I'll kill you!" Sasuke declared. Sakura gasped in shock.

'Told you,' the voice taunted Naruto.

"You do realize we are currently in a hospital right? And you just got healed too, ya know," Naruto questioned his teammate, 'He must be stupider than me to suggest a spar when he's still healing.'

"Shut up! None of that matters! You shouldn't have brought that old bat into this," Sasuke roared activating his Sharingan, 'I'll take care of him no matter the consequences.'

"What did you just say?" Naruto's anger was boiling in his stomach, 'How dare he insult Grandma like that? He's gonna pay for it, even if I have to break every single bone in his body.'

'That's right, let that anger simmer,' the voice chuckled.

"Let me get this straight, you the guy who says he never gives up, is chickening out."

'What's going on with Sasuke? This isn't Sasuke the Sasuke I know is it?' Sakura wondered as she watched the scene before her.

"Ya know what, I'll take this opportunity to kick your ass!" Naruto announced, an evil feeling grew inside Naruto. A dark laugh echoed in Naruto's subconscious that went unnoticed.

'Finally, I'll be free from this hell hole,' the voice enthused.

"Just calm down guys," Sakura cautioned, "You could always fight another time, like when sensei's around." Ignoring Sakura's words the boys exited the room and headed towards the roof. 'This isn't good, but there's nothing I can do to stop them. Unless…"

(=^.^=) Naruto Uzumaki (=^.^=)

The roof had white sheets hanging on clotheslines and some metal containers that held water. The boys faced each other with a couple meters in between them. The wind picked up causing hair and sheets to flutter. The two boys stared each other down.

'I have this weird feeling. It feels almost familiar,' Naruto thought. Unbeknownst to both boys, Naruto's irises and pupils turned red while the area around them turned black.

"Heh, today's the day that I'll beat the living crap outta ya!" Naruto declared.

"Don't talk nonsense you idiotic loser!"

"I won't be the loser if I actually beat you." Sakura ran onto the scene full of concern.

'I hope he comes soon,' Sakura worried, 'I couldn't live with myself if they get injured or possibly killed.'

"You have no business acting high and mighty!"

"You picked the fight with me just to get nervous, how pathetic," Naruto laughed, 'Maybe he isn't as tough as I thought. Man, to think I kinda looked up to this guy.'

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto with a pulled back his right arm. He aimed to punch Naruto square in the face. The blond easily dodged and attempted to kick Sasuke from behind. The kick was blocked just in time. Sasuke spun Naruto around and threw him into a nearby clothesline. Naruto stood up with a smirk on his face and ran into the rows of sheets.

'He's actually quite good,' Naruto muttered, 'And here I thought all the fame got to the bastard's head. Well, maybe it isn't entirely false.'

Sasuke hurriedly jumping into the air with lightning fast speed, it was nearly impossible for Naruto to follow. Naruto climbed one of the water bins and forcefully rocketed of the metal surface. A fist connected with Sasuke's face, followed by another to the gut. A pained expression made itself at home on Sasuke's face. Naruto kicked Sasuke into the chainlink fence and beat him continuously. Somehow Sasuke found an opening and kicked Naruto backwards enough to jump away from him.

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, who just stood there. A tightly clenched fist whistled through the air. Naruto took the punch head on before stumbling backwards. The two boys started to breath heavily and eyed each other warily.

'Sasuke probably can't keep this up much longer,' Naruto thought, 'I hope you like the losers spot Uchiha.'

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called as he summoned a hundred solid clones.

The clones attacked in groups of twos and threes. Sasuke had no problem defending against such small groups.

'Why doesn't he attack me head on?" Sasuke grumbled. A sudden realization hit Sasuke, 'He must be charging up a jutsu! Dammit, I have to end this quickly.'

The fight looked like some sort of dance. Sasuke twirled, flipped, kicked, and made a couple fancy moves.

'Is he trying to act gay?' Naruto deadpanned with a slight twitch in his right eye.

A couple of clones slid towards Sasuke. "Na. Ru. To. Uzumaki Barrage!" They yelled as they kicked Sasuke into the air. Sasuke took an opening in the attack to flash through hand signs. He quickly pushed a drop kick away with his elbow.

'A tiger seal!' Naruto exclaimed, worry laced in his voice..

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared. A stream of fire formed into a massive ball of fire. It torched all of Naruto's remaining Shadow Clones along with the sheets that were hung to dry.

'Heh, that takes care of that,' Sasuke smirked, 'And to think the loser thought he could beat me.'

"No, Naruto!" Sakura cried as she watched the Naru clones poof out of existence because of the flames. In the middle of all the smoke stood Naruto and a single shadow clone, who had created a spiralling blue ball of chakra. The Rasengan.

'This should teach that bastard to mess with me,' Naruto mused, as an evil glint twinkled in his eyes.

'What jutsu is that?' Sasuke wondered in surprise. He quickly snapped out of his stupor. Sasuke quickly went through the hand sign for the chidori. The sound of chirping birds pierced the air. The two boy flung themselves at each other, with their signature jutsu.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura called, but to no avail. 'I have no choice, but to stop them by myself.' A surge of pseudo-confidence powered Sakura. She dashed towards the battle thinking she could be the savior. Seconds before the jutsus clashed, Kakashi grabbed the boys' wrists and threw them towards the two water towers that stood side by side.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto murmured in surprize before the two jutsus crashed into the towers.

"Mind to explain what you two were doing? That seemed a little intense for a spar, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked the two boys, 'Not to mention life threatening, I thought I taught them better than this'

"Were you planning on killing him, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from his spot on the tank that Sasuke stood by. Sasuke just glared at his sensei, not caring if Kakashi was his senior by leaps and bounds. 'This boy is hopeless, he's never going to grow if he can't trust others.'

"That chidori was not the size you would aim at a comrade. I don't know why you would want to anyway," Kakashi continued. Sakura had a dumbfounded look on her face. She looked back and forth from teammate to teammate, deeply concerned for each of them.

'Dammit, the one time sensei shows up on time,' Naruto commented bitterly. His eyes changed back to their normal sky blue colour.

'I'm not going to stick around these losers any longer. Not when theres training to be done,' Sasuke smirked. He suddenly backflipped over the chainlink fence and landed gracefully on a nearby rooftop. That's when Sasuke noticed the giant hole on the backside of Naruto's tank.

'How does an idiot like Naruto have such a powerful jutsu like that?' Sasuke questioned with a look of pure rage, 'It should have been taught to me! The nerve of those asshole!' He quickly left the scene.

(=^.^=) Naruto Uzumaki (=^.^=)

Kakashi carefully watched Naruto over his shoulder, he then looked at Sakura who was bawling like she did at stressfully events.

'How she became a ninja I will never know,' Kakashi thought, 'It can't be helped now, I suppose. This whole team is a mess, atleast I can sympathise with sensei now.'

"I don't suppose you think Naruto's a little young to be handling the Rasengan?"

"Stop being a hypocrite Kakashi!" Jiraiya snapped angrily, 'Besides, Naruto actually needs his new jutsu.'

(=^.^=) Naruto Uzumaki (=^.^=)

The full moon lit Sakura's way down the streets of Konoha.

'Sasuke isn't himself anymore,' Sakura admitted, 'He was so much cooler, and handsomer. Wait those aren't words, but that's not the point. What happened to you Sasuke?'

Suddenly turning on her heel, Sakura ran back the way she came. Soon she came face to face with Sasuke, who was walking towards the gate. Sakura noticed the backpack that Sasuke wore, and guessed her assumptions were true. Sasuke was going to abandon the village to join Orochimaru. Sasuke walked down the street before stopping several feet in front of Sakura.

"You do realize what time it is, don't you? Or did you somehow catch Kakashi's horrible sense of time?" Sasuke questioned the girl in his usual cold voice. He started to stroll down the road again, passing Sakura in the process.

'It's now or never,' Sakura thought, 'If I don't try to stop him, then he'll leave me forever and we'll never have a baby girl.'

"Sasuke, share your thoughts with me!"

"Why should I? My business is nobody else's but mine," Sasuke informed the girl.

"I know you've hated me since the beginning. I always thought we could have something special, ever since the day we officially became genin of Team 7."

*(Random Flashbacks)*

_Kakashi rang the two bells in his hand._

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat meditating under the shade of a large tree._

_Naruto cheered because it was his first time outside the village._

_Team 7 ran through a field of grass._

_Team 7 gazed up at the stars in the night_.

*(End of Random Flashbacks)*

Sakura wearily smiled, the tears still hung in her eyes. 'Those were the best times we all had together as a team.'

"Being a part of Team 7 was fun, wasn't it?" Sakura began before a sigh escaped her lips, "Seeking revenge never brings happiness to anybody. All it leaves is a pit of anger and regret."

"What do you know about it and besides, revenge has always been my reason for living." Sasuke appeared behind Sakura using the Body Flicker Jutsu. He quickly chopped Sakura's neck rendering her unconscious. Sasuke placed her on a nearby bench before leaving the village for the the last time. Naruto, who was hiding behind a tree, bit his lip in thought.

'Maybe I should go after him,' Naruto thought with red and black eyes, 'To finish the job!' A sadistic smirk appeared on Dark Naruto's face. 'Let's get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'll use 'Naruto' for Dark Naruto sometimes after it's already stated the he took over.

* * *

><p>Bark peeled off tree branches as an orange blur rocketed through the forest in pursuit of its target.<p>

'Sasuke! Why did you do this?' Naruto growled. That very morning the hokage had gotten word that Sasuke left the village. A retrieval team was sent after him, but it became evident that he left of his own free will. A frown slowly invaded Naruto's face.

'I know Konoha is kind of a bad place, but that doesn't mean anybody has to leave the place.'

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke stood atop immense statues. A waterfall flows in between the statues. Naruto stood on top of the first hokage with clenched fists.<p>

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls after the raven haired boy. Sasuke turned to him to reveal half his face with the cursed seal marks and a yellow eye.

"Don't concern yourself with me, Naruto," Sasuke told the blond. Naruto glared at his best friend and rival, which caused Sasuke to burst a gut laughing.

"I'm not obligated to take orders from anybody, since I have my own path," Sasuke commented, "Just go home, and you might just live." Naruto remembers the sacrifices the others were making.

'Going home without trying to get Sasuke to come back will be a waste,' Naruto thought. He jumped over to the statue Sasuke stood on and punched his face. Naruto then tackled Sasuke and punched him again. Sasuke spat the blood in his mouth at Naruto.

"I'm going to Orochimaru, and you're not going to stop me," Sasuke announces.

"That guy just wants to molest you!" Naruto yelled with a firm grip on Sasuke's shirt.

"As long as I achieve my objective, I'll be satisfied."

"I'll take you back, even if I have to break you!" Naruto declared as Dark Naruto started to take over. Sasuke picked up 'Naruto' with one hand and punched him in the gut so hard that he spit up blood and was thrown down into the water.

'Woah, I did that?' Sasuke questioned looking at his open hand. He flinched in pain as the cursed seal receded. Naruto continued to sink in the water.

'This isn't the same Sasuke,' 'Naruto' thought. His lungs started to hurt, so 'Naruto' quickly swam to the surface. He pulled himself onto the surface of the river, and leaped toward the statue. 'Naruto' ran upwards, towards Sasuke. He ran down and kicked 'Naruto' in the chin. The blonde fell back and landed on the water.

"I've seen beyond my own foolishness, beyond the stupid thoughts of being with friends. That's why I left the village, that's why I sought power. My dreams are not of the future, but the past," Sasuke explained, 'Besides, it just wouldn't work out when the time came.'

'Naruto' punches Sasuke over and over and soon realized that it has no affect on him. Sasuke kicks the blond away, yet again. 'Naruto' stumbles and lands on his ass.

"If this is all you got, it isn't even worth a battle," Sasuke stated simply, "Your strength doesn't compare to my own! But then again, I want to show you the true power of the Sharingan!" 'Naruto' stands back up on his feet.

"If that's the case," 'Naruto' said with an evil smirk, "I'll show you mine!" The kyuubi's chakra flooded his system. Multiple clones poofed into being.

"Increasing your numbers, will not help," Sasuke muttered, stressing the last part. Sasuke charged the clones, destroying one after the other until he could see the real 'Naruto'. Sasuke performed Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, which 'Naruto' easily dodged. Sasuke started to attack 'Naruto', but he blocked the punches. Although, he was able to get one hard punch into 'Naruto's' stomach sending him spinning into the wall of the cliff. Sasuke watched 'Naruto' pull himself out of the cliff.

"What am I to you?" 'Naruto' questioned his rival.

"... A friend." 'Naruto' and Sasuke rush towards each other.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in Tsunade's office.<p>

"I sent some genin after Sasuke Uchiha, who has left the village," Tsunade explained with her linked hands in front of her face.

"Why did you do that?" Kakashi asked the older woman. 'This isn't good, they could all be dead. I'm especially worried about Naruto.'

"Genin were the only avaliable ninja at the time," Tsunade admitted taking a sip of sake.

"I'm going after them, and I'm not taking no as an answer." Kakashi quickly went to the entrance of the village and summoned his pack of dogs.

"Search every direction for Naruto's and Sasuke's scents," Kakashi instructed, "Contact me when you do!"

* * *

><p>'Naruto' and Sasuke charge up the statute of the first hokage. A punch was aimed at Sasuke, the punch was caught. Sasuke kicked 'Naruto' sending him onto the water. He landed on the statue and performed seals and a Chidori crackles on Sasuke's hand.<p>

"Are you fucking crazy!?" 'Naruto' yelled as he charged up a Rasengan, it quickly swirled to life on 'Naruto's' hand. The boys charge towards each other, both attacks collide and created a huge ball of water. When the attack ends, both ninja fly backwards. Sasuke floated back up to the surface of the water and stood on the water. 'Naruto' also came back up to the surface, but just laid there on his back in the water.

'This guy is crazy, I should keep my wits,' The blond thought before he stood up on the water.

'Time to use it.' Sasuke's curse seal spread across his whole body.

'Let's get sappy!' 'Naruto' thought.

"When I first met you, I was happy. I finally found somebody who was alone like me. I really wanted to talk to you, but I always got nervous and my stomach knotted up." 'Naruto' watched Sasuke turn his head away with a scowl. The Uchiha sped towards the other boy to deal a strong blow, only for it to be dodged at the last second. With his left hand Sasuke reached out and grabbed 'Naruto' by his shirt and had a chidori crackling in his right hand. Sasuke impaled 'Naruto' in the chest and straight through his left lung.

'I've got you now,' Sasuke smirked.

"If you're this serious about this.." 'Naruto' drifted off. The kyuubi's chakra started to surround 'Naruto'. Sasuke was forced to let go of Naruto as the chakra burned his hand. Three tails whipped around behind Naruto, as he landed on his hands and feet like an animal. 'Naruto's' nails and hair had grown longer, and his whisker like birthmarks flared out.

"W-What is that? Is it a bloodline?" Sasuke stuttered. Dark Naruto smiled wickedly.

"This is my true power," Dark Naruto barked. He closed the distance between him and Sasuke with lightning like speed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** And it's a cliffhanger. I hope you liked their fight so far. Your feedback is welcomed, unless it's a flame or just plain bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'll use this: 'Naruto' for Dark Naruto after it's stated it's him.

* * *

><p>Dark Naruto punched Sasuke with insane force before kicking him into the air. The boy rocketed up and punched Sasuke into the rocky ground. 'Naruto' front flipped then heel dropped his opponent in the stomach. The blond grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and punched him in the face.<p>

"That was for leaving the village!" 'Naruto' stated before punching Sasuke's face again, "That was for trying to kill me!" 'Naruto' picked Sasuke up and threw him head first into the rock wall. A minute later Sasuke dizzily stumbled out of the hole. The raven haired boy put on his head band with a serious look.

'I better up my game or this losers might actually beat me!' Sasuke growled. The third and final tomoe appeared on Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Let's get this party started!" 'Naruto' yelled with a weird sense of enthusiasm. Sasuke smiled at the comment as he prepared to finish the job.

"Give it all you've got, no matter what!" Sasuke ordered.

"Happily!" 'Naruto' charged towards Sasuke with amazing speed. Sasuke saw 'Naruto's' movements because of his new sharingan. He quickly blocked the punch. 'Naruto' quickly tore Sasuke's head band off and threw it in the river before he kicked the boy's gut. Sasuke grabbed 'Naruto's' foot, but soon regretted it as the red chakra started to burn his flesh. Dark Naruto smiled at this.

'I should take note that this cloak slightly burns the other person,' Dark Naruto remarked.

'Shit,' Sasuke swore, 'That damn red chakra around Naruto won't let me grab him.' 'Naruto' punched Sasuke in his momentary lack of attention. He followed up by kicking him into the air and punching him upwards until he punched Sasuke into the river. Sasuke was deep into the river before he could swim back to the surface.

'How is that idiot this strong?' Sasuke pondered. He hastily pulled himself onto the water's surface. Sasuke used Dragon Fire Jutsu to distract Naruto as he prepared another chidori. Naruto quickly dodged the fire style jutsu. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke's Chidori crackle to life.

'Fuck Sasuke!' Dark Naruto sighed before creating a rasengan in each hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke roared as he rushed towards 'Naruto.

"Twin Rasengan!" Dark Naruto called as he leaned forward to block Sasuke's Chidori with one Rasengan, and the other cut Sasuke's right forearm off. Sasuke clutched the bleeding stub.

'Shit, this isn't good,' Sasuke muttered, 'How am I going to perform any jutsu.' The fox's influence stopped, and the cloak disappeared.

"The battle's over Sasuke! Come back to the village and pay for what you've done!" Dark Naruto demanded. Sasuke's whole face went sour before he blacked out. Kakashi caught the Uchiha and smiled at 'Naruto' from under his mask.

"Great work Naruto," Kakashi praised. Dark Naruto's presence slipped back into Naruto's consciousness.

"It was nothing really sensei," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Kakashi wrapped a bandage around Sasuke's wound to prevent him from bleeding anymore before he slung the boy on his shoulder.

"Let's get back to the village," Kakashi instructed. Naruto nodded and followed his sensei.

* * *

><p>As the duo got closer to the village some medical ninja appeared beside Kakashi.<p>

"How are the boys?" asked one of the medical nins.

"Naruto seems alright, but Sasuke has part of his arm missing."

"Let's stop and we'll stabilize him," the medical nin announced. The group stopped and jumped onto the ground. Kakashi gently placed Sasuke on the ground. Naruto watched as the medical ninja unbandaged and started to heal Sasuke's arm.

"I didn't mean to do it sensei," Naruto confessed with a sad expression. Kakashi looked at the boy.

"Don't worry about it, you did what you had to do," Kakashi encouraged the boy. He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. 'I'm glad you did it Naruto, it goes to show that you have what it takes to be a great ninja.'

"Kakashi, we're ready to go!" one medical ninja announce. Kakashi noticed the fresh bandage on the Uchiha's arm.

"Let's get back to the village then!" Kakashi instructed.

* * *

><p>"Sis, how is he?" Kiba asked Hana. The girl finished looking over Akamaru before looking up at her brother.<p>

"His muscles are damaged," Hana answered, "So, he can't walk for awhile."

"That's good," Kiba responded with a smile. He laid back in the hospital bed to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how badly this mission ended," Shikamaru complained to Temari, who sat across from him.<p>

"It's not that bad," Temari said, "At least nobody's dead." Shikamaru shrugged and turned his head away. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. The fifth hokage stopped in front of the two teens.

"I've got great news," Tsunade announce, "The mission was a success! Naruto and Sasuke just arrived in the building." Shikamaru stared at the hokage with a shocked expression.

"H-How are they?" Shikamaru stuttered.

Tsunade sat down before saying, "Naruto has minor injuries and should leave here tomorrow morning at the earliest. As for Sasuke, he has lost half of his right arm and is placed in a secure wing until we decide what to do with him."

* * *

><p>Naruto is sitting in his room with an empty gaze looking out of the window. Shikamaru enters the room and sit down on the lone stool.<p>

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm feeling fine!" Naruto smiled, "How's everybody else?"

"Well, me and Kiba are fine for the most part. Though Chouji and Neji are in critical condition, but they are stable for the time being."

"I'm glad to hear that nobody's dead. Though I must admit, that nobody had it easy." Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. Silence quickly took over the small room. The fifth hokage and Sakura enter Naruto's room.

"Hey Sakura! What's up Granny?" Naruto greeted the two newcomers. Later in the afternoon as the sun was beginning to set a loud noise came from outside. Naruto looked out the window and saw Jiraya on a giant toad.

"Pervy Sage!"

"Hey kiddo! I'm glad to see that you're doing fine."

"Yep, I'll be leaving this place in the morning!" Naruto happily announce with a huge grin on his face. Jiraya found the blond's smile contagious as he smiled himself.

"Naruto, I want to train you outside of the village for 3 years starting next week. What do you say?" Jiraiya asked. Dark Naruto sent some of his personality into Naruto, causing the bright blue eyes to darken slightly.

"I don't know," Naruto muttered in annoyance, "What have you really done for me in the past?"

"Not much, but I'm willing to change that if you let me," Jiraiya replied.

"Fine, but if my expectations aren't met I'm coming back to the village to train."

'He seems different,' Jiraiya thought, 'I'll keep my eye on him.'

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** That's the end of this chapter, and of me following canon. Your feedback is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was hidden behind some dark clouds, indicating that it might rain. Tsunade sighed as she turned back towards her insanely cluttered desk.

'I know those two will be furious after hearing this,' Tsunade mumbled to herself as she finished her sake, 'But it has to be done.' She searched for a pen and eventually found one under a stack of papers.

As the stack of paper fell onto the floor, Tsunade thought, "It's Shizune's problem now."

Tsunade signed a paper that read: _Sasuke Uchiha is being transported to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility for abandoning his village and for injuring a handful of genin._

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as the ANBU escorted Sasuke out of the village. He looked over at Sakura, who was in a pitiful state. She was balling her eyes out and struggling to get out of Kakashi's arms. The one eyed man held Sakura because she attempted to attack the ANBU and save Sasuke.<p>

"Naruto *sob* please save *sob* him!" Sakura cried in anguish. Naruto walked away from his teammate's view. He closed his eyes and Dark Naruto's personality wash over him.

"What's it matter to you?" Dark Naruto addressed, "He got what he deserved for abandoning the village for that snake creep." Sakura's head fell forward so her hair covered her eyes. She loudly sobbed, yet again. Naruto unzipped his jacket and started to walked back into the village.

'Naruto seems different,' Kakashi thought as he hung Sakura over his shoulder, 'But that's a problem for another time.'

* * *

><p>"Come on Hinata," Ino exclaimed irritatedly, "You want Naruto to like you, right?"<p>

"Y-Yes, b-but," Hinata stuttered while pressing her index fingers together, "I'm not s-sure he c-cares about a-appearances." Ino sighed in exasperation before shaking her head.

'She may be right, but that's no excuse,' Ino thought as she grabbed Hinata's jacket zipper. She unzipped it to reveal a dark purple tshirt causing Hinata blushed lightly.

"Take and keep your jacket off!" Ino commanded, to which Hinata complied. The Hyuga sealed her jacket away. Naruto decided to round the corner that second causing Ino to smile in victory. She waved to get the boy's attention. Naruto walked over to the girls.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto greeted the blond upon his arrival. Ino coughed and motioned over to Hinata with her head. "Oh right! Hey … Hinata was it?" Hinata shyly nodded with a small blush making its home on her cheeks.

"Say Naruto," Ino began picking her words carefully, "Would you mind accompanying me and Hinata to get some new clothes?" Naruto looked at Ino confused.

"Why would you want me to come along?"

Ino smiled before answering the blond, "Well, I happened to notice that your clothes are getting a … bit short." What Ino said was true, Naruto noted as he looked at his clothes.

"I suppose I could come, as long as I don't have to carry everything," Naruto replied. Ino grabbed both her companions hands and ran full speed towards the nearest clothing shop.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Ino picked out clothes for Hinata, but the Hyuga just ended up putting them back. The process was draining for Naruto, who was falling asleep against a wall.<p>

"Naruto!" Ino screamed at the boy. Naruto snapped awake quickly to find Ino glaring at him. He gave her a nervous smile to try and defuse the situation.

"Let's get your clothes as we wait for Hinata to change," Ino commented in a way that made it so Naruto couldn't say no. The clothes in the men's section were easier to sort through, there was barely any orange. That didn't mean that Naruto didn't want to buy them all. After a short and strenuous process the two blonds made a compromise.

Hinata timidly stepped out of a dressing room just after Naruto entered on. She had on maroon pants and a lavender sweater. Ino gave Hinata a thumbs up before she tossed a blue scarf over Naruto's dressing room.

"Put that on too Naruto!" Ino called to the boy.

"Okay!"

"You look great Hinata," Ino complimented, "I still wish I could have convinced you to wear a skirt."

"M-Maybe another time," Hinata mumbled shyly. The lock to Naruto's dressing room clicked open. The door swung out closely followed by the blond boy. Naruto wore dark grey pants, an orange long sleeved, and a blue scarf. He didn't have his headband on so his bangs covered his forehead. Hinata blushed heavily and barely resisted her urge to faint.

'W-Why does he have to look like that?' Hinata complained to herself. Ino went into the changing room and grabbed Naruto's headband. She then took the scarf off of him and grabbed an extra two sets of clothes. Naruto headed to the desk where Ino had put his things.

"We're getting these, but could you also put the metal part of this headband on the scarf?" Ino addressed the woman in front of the counter.

"We could," the woman began in a sassy voice, "It will be extra though."

"That's okay!" Ino nodded enthusiastically. Naruto paid for his clothes and let the woman bagg them.

"You can pick it up tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before his departure from the leaf, and so far it wasn't going well. Naruto had been called into the hokage's office for an important meeting. He didn't have a good feeling about it either. Naruto tied his scarf around his neck before exiting his house.

Eyes bore into Naruto as he entered the hokage's office. In there stood; Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. It didn't take Naruto long to get curious about the purpose of this meeting.

"Hey grandma, what's the mission?" Naruto greeted with his signature grin. Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk with a frown.

"Do you really think that's why you're here?" Jiraya questioned firmly. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question before considering his soon to be master's question.

"Not really, but it was worth a try," Naruto admitted. The white haired man sighed along with his former teammate and his previous student's student. Footsteps ran down the hall. Shizune burst into the room.

"Itachi Uchiha is in the village again!" The room grew eerily silent. Fists clenched in anger. Naruto stormed out of the room to find the elder Uchiha.

Kisame followed his partner through the less populated streets of the Uchiha's former home. Whatever business he had, had to be important for them to be back in this village.

"Hey! Uchiha! Fishman!" Dark Naruto yelled. His eyes bore into Itachi as he turned towards the blond.

"Hehe, hello boy. Would you like to lose your legs now?" Kisame chuckled with a sadistic smile. 'Naruto' lazily rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to," 'Naruto' remarked sarcastically.

"We're not here for you this time Naruto, so there's no worry," Itachi explained without a care. Naruto gave the Uchiha a skeptical look.

"Then why are you here, Itachi Uchiha," 'Naruto' asked with genuine curiosity. Itachi ran a hand through his black hair before appearing behind Naruto.

"Actually, that was a lie," Itachi admitted before he knocked Naruto out. The Uchiha hoisted the blond over his shoulder.

"Can I at least cut off one of his legs?" Kisame called after Itachi. Who was heading for one of the village's exits.

Naruto's eyes heavily opened, his vision was a hazy blur. The boy sat up before rubbing his azure orbs. Once his vision cleared up, Naruto looked around. He was in a wood cabin. In it was a single bed, a table and chair, a dresser, a small kitchen, a window above the sink, and two doors. Naruto got out of the bed and walked over to the table where a note laid.

_Naruto,_

_We've left you here for your own good. The Akatsuki wants the nine tails, and you aren't ready to handle them. The village would have just hindered your progress._

_I left a scroll in the seal on the bottom right corner. In that scroll are several jutsu, a guide to perfecting taijutsu, and supplies to learn your chakra nature._

_I have faith that you can be a great ninja, of your own merit. There is a town about an hour's walk through the forest._

_Stay Safe,_

_Itachi_

Itachi sat on a cliff's edge and watched the sun set. Feet crunched the gravel beneath them. Kisame stood behind his partner.

"Itachi, why did you bring the boy to that cabin?" came the question that Itachi had expected. He wasn't positive on the answer himself, but he tried to validate it with one reason.

"If I can't help my brother, that boy is a close second."

Naruto couldn't believe it, even if it was his catchphrase. Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his entire clan in a single night, was helping him. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling.

"Should I go home?" Naruto asked himself.

'We can't go back,' a voice inside his head told him, 'They treat us like we're outcasts. What do you think would happen if we returned? I'll tell yah, we would go to jail just like that bastard!' Naruto's eyes shadowed over as he suddenly sat up.

"Even if that's true, I can not let myself get pushed over!" Naruto exclaimed. He placed his scarf in the dresser, along with the note from Itachi.

'To get started, you should start with chakra control,' the voice commented. Naruto nodded as he placed the scroll Itachi gave him in his hip pouch. He walked out the door by the fridge. Outside the cabin was a large meadow, to the left was a forest, to the right was a lake, and behind it was a mountain.

"Wow!" Naruto beamed.

"It's a lovely spot, isn't it?" a voice commented. Naruto turned towards the forest and saw an elderly woman walking out of it.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"I'm glad someone finally move into this place," the elder admitted, "It's last occupant died years ago and nobody wanted to move in." Naruto bite his lip in an attempt to not pry.

"Were they someone you knew?" Naruto questioned as he gave the woman a small smile. The elderly woman closed her eyes and tenderly smiled.

"... It was my son…" Naruto looked away from the woman and kicked at the dirt.

'I didn't mean to make her feel bad,' Naruto muttered to himself.

"You know…" the woman started, Naruto nodded for her to continue, "You look alot like him." Naruto looked at the woman stunned, he looked like her son! The woman pulled out an old photo from her pocket. It was neatly folded in half twice. Naruto took the photo and unfolded it. In the picture was a young man with spiky blond hair, and long bangs. Beside him was a red haired girl hugging his arm.

'She's right, I do look like him,' Naruto observed. He folded it up and gave it back to the woman.

"I couldn't stop him from pursuing a life as a ninja. He left for the village hidden in the leafs and became its fourth hokage." Naruto started at the aging woman wide eyed.

"Y-You're the fourth's mother!?" Naruto exclaimed in surprize.

"Yes, I was very proud of him. I got the shock of my life about a year before his death, he was going to have a baby boy."

"Him and the woman in the picture?" The woman nodded with a smile. Her expression saddened as tears formed in her blue eyes. The woman's fists clenched at her sides as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"She was so beautiful, it's a shame she died right along with him," the elderly woman sobbed, "I can only pray for my grandson." Naruto bite his lip and fought back tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto croaked. He kicked the dirt at his feet. The grey haired woman wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Look at me, telling some boy my life story without introducing myself. I'm Kanon Namikaze."

"Nice to meet yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned. The woman had an expression of shock.

"Are you related to Kushina Uzumaki by any chance?" Kanon asked with curiosity.

"The hokage never told me," Naruto shrugged. Kanon wore an expression of anger.

"Grab your stuff boy, we're going to the Hidden Leaf." Naruto quickly nodded before running inside.

The journey was slow, but enjoyable. The duo talked about different subjects and played some games. It didn't seem long before they made it to the Leaf Village. Naruto lead the way to the hokage's office, being careful not to run into his friends or people he knew.

Kanon knocked on the door and Tsunade called for them to enter. The hokage's eyes widened once she saw Naruto, and Minato's mother. The duo stopped in front of Tsunade's empty desk.

'This isn't going to be good,' Tsunade muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I hope you liked this chapter. I introduce Kanon Namikaze, the fourth hokage's mother and Naruto's paternal grandmother. What will happen between Tsunade and Kanon? Will Naruto leave the village? If he does, will it be for good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me, Ms. Hokage, why hasn't this boy been informed about his parents?" Tsunade nervously swallowed trying to form her words before answering.

"Well, the third hokage thought it would be best that he and everyone else didn't learn about them," Tsunade explained, "It was for his safety." Kanon rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You may think that," Kanon stated, "But, not telling him is far more dangerous. How is he suppose to defend himself properly if he doesn't know who's coming after him?"

"Why would he need to know any of that?" Tsunade questioned, "We have some of the finest ninja a village could produce." Kanon glared at Tsunade intensely.

"I always thought better of you," Kanon commented, "Now I see that you're just like everyone else in this village, an asshole. Come Naruto, we're going." Naruto nodded quickly and jogged to the door. He opened it for the elderly woman. Tsunade bite her lip.

'I know a hokage shouldn't give in so easily,' Tsunade thought, 'But, there's no choice here. I can't let a ninja with so much potential leave.'

"Alright, you win," Tsunade grumble. Kanon stopped midway through the door. She cupped a hand around her ear.

"What did you say?"

"You win," Tsunade admitted. Kanon smiled in satisfaction as she re-entered the room.

"I'll let you talk this out," Kanon said, "I need to get home, please send the boy there when you're done."

"Alright," Tsunade agreed, "I'll have a jonin escort you home. ANBU tell Kakashi Hatake to meet Kanon at the gate." An ANBU that had hidden itself in the room left via Body Flicker. Naruto hugged his paternal grandmother before closing the door behind her. He took a deep breath before plunging into the subject he always wanted to learn.

"So, about my parents," Naruto urged the female hokage. Tsunade sighed before standing up and walking to the book case. In a secret compartment sat a couple boxes with letters attached.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, she was a beautiful and equally strong kunoichi who had quite the temper. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and fourth hokage. They died on the day the Kyuubi attacked, which also happened to be your birthday."

"Why did it attack then?" Naruto asked with slight curiosity. Tsunade looked out the window behind her.

"The seal holding the kyuubi within your mother was weakened because of childbirth," Tsunade explained. Naruto's expression turned to pure shock as he place a hand on his abdomen.

"My mom, held the kyuubi too?" Tsunade nodded at the question.

"Here are some things from your parents." Naruto grabbed the letter from his mother and carefully opened it.

Dear Naruto,

If you're reading this son, then the kyuubi was released and I died. My only regret if that did happen is that I won't get to see you grown up. I know that you went through a lot of pain and suffering because of the kyuubi, but don't let that deter you from trying to make some friends. I hope you've found a goal or dream to follow until it comes true. There's so much that I want to say and to teach you, yah know. This will have to do though, please stay safe and eat as healthy as possible.

I am leaving you a scarf that I knitted especially for you. I hope you wear it at least once. Remember that your mother loves you.

Love,

Your Mom

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. He attempted to wipe the tears from his red puffy eyes and cheeks, but they kept coming. After a couple minutes, Naruto wiped the snot that dripped from his nose on his sleeve. He then opened the letter from his father.

Naruto,

I hope you can forgive me for what I did. It was something I had to do for the good of the village. I hope the kyuubi's chakra has and will continue to help you through out your life, that is if you became a ninja.

I don't have much more to say. Except, I left you some things to help with your ninja career. I'm not going to spoil it, but I hope they will help.

Sincerly,

Minato Namikaze.

Naruto smiled as he looked over the letters again. It was like Shikamaru told him, women tend to talk a lot more than men, but they do care. Naruto carefully folded the letters and put them back into their envelopes. As he opened the package from his mom, his hands shook. It was exciting, but also saddening. Inside the box was a neatly folded teal scarf with small light blue stripes. Naruto took off his old scarf and tied the new one around his neck. The old scarf was sealed into a scroll that Naruto carried around. The box from Minato held; some scrolls and two Flying Thunder God Kunai. After putting the things from his father into his scroll, Naruto looked back at the hokage.

"I want to make a request." When he got no objections, he continued, "I want to go live with my grandmother." Tsunade sighed as she looked at the boy she considered a grandson.

"I'll make no objections if you agree to come back to continue your ninja career for a few more years." Naruto smiled at the elder blond as he nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't wait to catch up with his only known living relative.

The town where Naruto's grandmother lived was a nice place to be. It wasn't too big and all the people within it were really nice. Since it was south of Konoha, it relied on getting their supplies from it.

"Hey mister!" Naruto called to a buff guy carrying a log over one shoulder. The man in question glared at the boy, Naruto suspected it was just how his face was.

"What do you want child?" the man huffed.

"Do you know where Kanon Namikaze's house is?"

"What do you want the mayor for kid?" the man asked Naruto with a suspicious eye. Naruto laughed nervously.

"I-uh, want to move here for a few years…" The large man nodded in response before pointing towards the other side of the town.

"Follow this road, then turn left in the town square, and you'll reach it in no time."

"Thanks, your were a big help ya know!" Naruto grinned before running off down the road.

Upon reaching the town square, Naruto decided to take a short break. The square was decorated with flowers. In it's center was a fountain with a ledge on the rim of it for people to sit. Naruto sat on the fountain and watched the people walk by. They all seemed so happy there, and they should since it was a nice town.

'I wouldn't mind staying here,' Naruto thought, 'It's so peaceful, it would be a great place to raise a family.' A soft voice broke Naruto from his musings.

"May I sit here?" the soft voice questioned. Naruto looked up into caring brown eyes.

"Go ahead, it's a free seat after all," Naruto smiled. The girl nodded before sitting down. Now that the blond got a good look at the girl, she was quite beautiful. Flowing brown hair framed her face, her cheeks were a nice rosy color. She wore a loose, flowing green dress with thin straps over the shoulder.

"My name is Manami."

"Naruto." Just as the duo were about to shake hands a young man came and pulled Manami up.

"What have I told you about talking with strangers?" the man demanded.

"Aaron…" Manami's soft voice cried out. Dark Naruto decided it was time to take over, once again.

"Just leave her alone, asshole." 'Naruto' growled as he stood.

"Bwahahahah, who's gonna make me pipsqueak." Naruto created a Shadow Clone to grab Manami before he punch Aaron across the town square. Aaron wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Who is he?" 'Naruto' asked the girl.

"Some creep."

"Let's take this out of town!" Naruto said as he left for the outskirts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter is an introduction to the arc that's starting next chapter. So, if you want a character to make their final appearance before Naruto's training leave it in a review or PM me.

* * *

><p>Dark Naruto and Aaron faced each other on opposite sides of a clearing. 'Naruto' didn't want to fight the guy. It seemed unfair, considering the people outside of Konoha weren't ninja.<p>

"Don't worry pipsqueak," Aaron smirked, "I'll try not to kill you." 'Naruto' rolled his eyes.

"Let's get started already!" 'Naruto' muttered. Aaron took that as the cue, and wasted no time attacking 'Naruto'. Dark Naruto narrowly dodged a punch aimed for his face. Aaron kept the punches going with amazing speed.

'Dammit, this guy's fast,' 'Naruto' growled as he blocked a kick. A rapid combo of punches blurred as they punched 'Naruto'. He grunted as a punch connected with his ribs. 'Naruto' quickly gripped the older boy's arm and made half a hand sign. A shadow clone appeared in a puff of smoke. A ball of chakra spun to life.

'Shit!' Aaron swore nervously in his head, his eyes started to bulged out of his head.

The Rasengan that 'Naruto' was creating winked out of existence as a disembodied voice called out Aaron's name. Both boys froze as a tree cracked and broke into a million tiny slivers. A pair of feet lightly stepped onto the broken tree.

A man, who stood at six and a half feet, slowly glided over to the two boys. He had a pale complexion, that was highlighted by his dark suit. Coal colored locks were cropped close to his skull. Hard, deep set grey eyes moved across the three teens. Naruto shivered at the glace as his dark side subsided.

'Man,' Naruto thought, 'Those eyes could give the Sannin visions of their deaths.' Naruto tensed as the man's steely gaze landed on him.

"You, blond boy, what is your name?" came the cold, commanding voice of the dark haired man.

"Naruto U-Namikaze sir!" Naruto answered confidently. The man placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"If you're anything like your father, you better be careful ," the man cautioned.

"You knew my father!"

"Yes I did, in fact we were rivals. We used to compete in everything before he left for Konoha." Naruto noticed the venom in the man's voice as he said Konoha.

"Now Aaron, I've told you several times to never take my daughter out. Especially under my nose like you've been doing," the man angrily growled. Aaron smirked cockily, which reminded Naruto of his old teammate Sasuke.

"What do I care what you say! You already gave me your approval!" The man pulled Aaron up up his collar with ease.

" !" exclaimed an elderly voice. Standing on the splintered tree was Kanon.

"Grandma!" Manami and Aaron looked at Naruto in surprize. They were mystified by the very thought of the mayor having a grandson. It shouldn't of surprised them, knowing that Kanon did have a son at one point.

"What are you doing here Katashi?" Kanon questioned. The man, now known as Katashi, turned to look at the aging woman.

" , what a pleasant surprise," the man smirked as he dropped Aaron, which gave the boy a bruised butt.

"Answer my question boy!" Kanon threatened with a menacing glare. Katashi blinked his eyes at his former rival's mother.

"Just coming to get my daughter," Katashi informed the elder. Kanon raised her eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes.

'This man was never trustworthy,' Kanon thought bitterly, 'But, his daughter is standing nearby.' The greying woman waved her hand dismissively. Katashi bowed before ushering his daughter away.

Katashi and his daughter Manami lived in a mansion in the outskirts of town. It stood three stories high, and was painted blue. Many of the windows had black or purple curtains. Manami didn't like the house, it was dark and depressing.

"My lovely daughter," Katashi stated, "Please don't associate with that boy anymore."

"Which one?" Manami asked with a raised brow. She loved her father, but he wasn't always the easiest man to talk with.

"Just trust yourself on this one dear," Katashi spoke.

"Alright father." Katashi nodded before heading inside. The decor in the mansion was darkly colored. The walls were painted dark grey, the floor had black tile and maroon rugs.

After Manami's disappearance today, Katashi had hired more guards. They wore dark suits of armor that barely covered their toned bodies.

Inside Katashi's study was a dark oak desk, several bookcases filled with important documents, and a family portrait. A girl with rosy cheeks in a pink and purple puffy dress sat on her mother's lap. The mother wore a long sleeved, scarlet dress and a petite smile. The man wore a navy kimono and a neutral expression.

Katashi sadly looked at the picture and mumbled, "I'll get our revenge on Konoha, my love. We'll finally have our peace."


End file.
